


No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service

by Ryxina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Roadhog is a good boy, lots of roadhog love, maybe smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryxina/pseuds/Ryxina
Summary: Working night shift at your dad's convenience store in the middle of nowhere is extremely boring unless of course, you get a visit from the junkers.Multi-chaptered updated at my own pace. Rating may go up.





	1. Bugles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog deserves a lot of love.

You stared at the small television situated at the corner of the counter, your head rested in your hand precariously. The only thing on at this time of night were reruns of sitcoms from the early 2000’s, Friends, The Office, Scrubs, all shows you’ve seen and revered since a young age.

Needless to say after years of watching the same episodes over and over from 11 pm to 6 am the magic has died out.

The low dialogue coming from the TV was a good distraction from the almost eerie emptiness of your family’s convenience store in the middle of absolute nowhere California. The small - and you mean small - town used to be occupied by around 2000 people, but in later years has dwindled down to around 200. Mainly the elderly, folks who had been there all their lives and had nowhere else to go. You were stuck there with your father, a man of 64 who gave a mule a run for their money. You both owned a small convenience store that acted as a pit stop for people driving to someplace worth it. You had gas, a place to recharge car batteries, and cheap donuts. 

Can’t forget the tumbleweeds either.

You sighed and stood up, cracking your back noisily. You glanced around the store whilst scratching the back of your head. You’d say you kept the place in decent shape, it wasn’t anything shiny or fancy, but for a tiny store that’s been in your family for 30 years, you’d say it’s pretty well kept.

The bell sounded, signalling customers which made you check your small wristwatch. 3:46… Who’s in the middle of absolute nowhere at 3:46?

You put on your customer smile and greeted the two men that entered. Are they both…. shirtless? Both men were rather tall and definitely shirtless. One wore a mask very reminiscent of a pig while the other just looked like a cartoon character that had just gotten blown up, fittingly he was also missing an arm and a leg. You blushed slightly glancing down towards the larger man’s tattooed stomach.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.”

The man with the peg leg and fake arm wobbled off towards the snacks, grabbing multiple bags of chips at once while the masked man stopped in front of the counter- in front of you, his fist clenched. You pursed your lips and blushed, glancing at the masked man then nervously averting your gaze.

He intimidated you, his height, his mask, his posture. It was all oddly alluring and something you never expected to be attracted to. You tried squashing your thoughts down. You hadn’t even seen his face for Pete's sake! You must be getting lonely, yeah lonely! Maybe you should invest in a dog.

The man raised his fist slightly and a brief scenario of him robbing or killing you flashed in your mind. These men were obviously strong, and you were at least an hour away from civilization. His fist opened and two twenty dollar bills landed on the counter.

“Gas in 2.” The man stared you down through his mask.

You could hear him breathing, it was very wheezy. His stare was almost unnerving, you wanted his attention off you and on you all at the same time. 

The blonde wobbled up and dropped multiple candy bars and chip bags on the counter, “And these.”

You smiled nervously and rung all of their items up, glancing between the pair and the cash register.

“Why’d’ya lookin’ so nervous?” The blonde asked, “Afraid we’re gonna do somethin’?” He giggled a little under his breath.

You glanced at him in surprise, “Should I be nervous?”

“Nah, mate. We just want some Bugles.” He grabbed the 3 plastic bags and hobbled out of the store, leaving you alone with the handsome stranger.

He still stared at you, even after you gave him his receipt and change. It had caused you to fidget nervously in place and look any and all directions. Everything about him was intense, his appearance, his demeanor, his stare…

Finally, he leaned in, close enough for you to get a look at his eyes behind the lenses.

“Forget we were here.” He said in his rough, gravelly voice.

Next thing you knew he was gone, the only evidence of him being there was your beating heart and the empty shelf once filled with Bugles.


	2. Thugs

Roadhog slowed his motorcycle and allowed Junkrat to hop out of the sidecar. He eyed the two empty bags of Bugles Junkrat managed to slam down in the 15 minutes it took to get back to the safehouse. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that they might have to make another visit to the convenience store soon. 

It wasn't something Roadhog was keen on doing, exposing himself to the open, even if it was almost 4 in the morning. He's sure that cashier recognized them. She was too nervous, always glancing around, and he didn't like how she looked at him.

Junkrat hobbled into their temporary sanctuary faster than anyone with a pegleg should. He shoved the door open, his prosthetic arm still loaded with his bags of snacks. The door opened roughly with a shriek, the metal obviously old and misused.

It was a shoddy old shed about an hour away from Sacramento, and just a few minutes out from a small town mainly composed of the elderly. The shed used to hold a few cars and motorcycles, evident by all of the vehicle parts left lying around, but at some point in its life was modified to have one of those bunkers for in case of the apocalypse. The entirety of it was no bigger than a normal sized garage.

Roadhog pushed his bike into the shed and covered it with a greasy white sheet he found strewn across a toolbox. He glanced over at Junkrat, watching as the rat yanked up the hatch to the underground bunker. He didn't even flinch when he heard Junkrat fail going down the ladder and thump on the ground.

"You sure you don’t wanna sleep down here, Hoggie?“ Junkrat’s voice echoed upwards, he didn’t sound the least bit worried about his tumble, ” ’S nice ‘n cool down here!“ 

“No.” Roadhog replied gruffly, moving his blankets onto an old, torn up couch crammed against a wall.

He barely fit on the small couch meant for maybe three people at most, but Roadhog wasn’t fond of confining spaces. It was something he developed as a young child. He could function in cramped spaces temporarily, for elevator rides and such, but he’d much rather use the stairs. He draped his small blanket over his belly, the material looked well-loved and was covered in little cartoon pigs. He absent-mindedly rubbed his fingers against the soft material as he gazed out the window. 

It’s best he not be underground anyway. Up here he had a good look at the somewhat dusty landscape, and more importantly, a good look at anyone who approached. He’d much rather have time to prepare for a fight rather than being blissfully unaware in a hole. 

“Oi! There’s a lotta beans down here!”

Roadhog just shook his head an resumed his watch.

—

“Any customers last night?” Your father asked as he walked into the store.

Your father was an older man, 64 going on 65, with grey hair and a friendly disposition. You were the youngest of 6 and the only one of his children that stayed and spoke to him on a regular basis. Sometimes you felt it was only you and your dad, all of your siblings were much older than you. 

“Uh, two. Really weird, kinda creepy.” You decided to leave out the fact that one of them made you feel some very un-christian thoughts. 

“They threaten you or anything?” Your father walked behind the counter towards the TV that displays the camera footage, his brow furrowed in concern as he played back the tapes.

“Kinda? It wasn’t a threat necessarily. One of them told me to forget they were there. I just assumed they pissed off Margeret, or ran over Jerry’s daffodils.” You shrugged and took off your little name tag and stupid hat your father insisted you wore as a uniform.

Your father hummed as he rewound the tape. “There’s been a few shifty figures hangin’ around California lately. Just saw a bunch of robberies up in Los Angeles on the news earlier. Don’t want my little girl getting hurt.” 

The tape paused at the moment both of them were at the counter. Your father squinted at the screen hard and you handed him his glasses. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look.

“I don’t want you working nights anymore.”

“What, why? Are these guys thugs or something?” You grew more confused by the minute, especially when he grabbed you by the arm and started pulling you out of the store to your house just across the street. He stopped only briefly to lock up the store.

“They’re bad news. If you see them again walk in the other direction and call the police.” He shoved the both of you into the house and plopped down on the couch.

“I have to go to Chicago tomorrow.” He said after a pause.

You were still confused as to what was going on. 

“Your sister’s giving birth, and I missed the last two. I’m not sure if I’m gonna be around for a fourth.”

You sat next to him and rested your hand on his shoulder. His health had been deteriorating lately. It was something both of you tried to avoid talking about. Your family never really lives past 70, they had a long list of hereditary health defects.

“Go and have fun. I’ll stay and keep the store open, I’ll close at nights, and ask if Duncan wants to earn a little extra money by taking a few shifts. You should go be with Cindy.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. Those criminals could just snatch you up! And where would I be? Vacationing!” He ran his hands through his thinned hair.

“I saw them once for maybe five minutes, I doubt they even remember me. Plus, don’t you think that hardened criminals would get as far away from the crime scene as possible? They’re probably not even in California anymore.”

There was a beat of silence before your father replied. 

“I’m gonna have Lucas keep an eye on you.” He said as he got up from the couch and headed towards his room.

“Dad!” You whined and trailed after him, “Not Lucas! You know how he is!”

Lucas was in the military for a whopping 3 years before getting discharged thanks to an unfortunate leg injury. He moved back in with his parents down the street and became the self-proclaimed ‘law’ of the town, despite never actually being involved in actual combat. He acted really weird towards you, like a kid who watched too many old romance movies and was trying to imitate the leading man’s behaviour. He was boyish, annoying, and extremely nosy.

“No arguing, you either deal with Lucas or come with me.”

That shut you up. You didn’t like being around some of your siblings. They treated your father in a way you disapproved of. They only called when they remembered he existed and didn’t even come for holidays.

“Fine, but I reserve full authority to kick him out of the store.”

“Goodnight, dear.” Your father ignored your comment and closed his door with a smile. 

You sighed and shook your head, your feet already carrying you to your room. You flung your shirt, jeans, and shoes off before flopping face first into your stuffed animal filled bed. You were out within seconds.

‘Thank, God I don’t have to work night shift again for a while.’


	3. Snitches

Your father had left early the next morning. He didn't wake you, merely kissed your forehead and left quietly.

You woke to the empty house a few hours later. The solitude of an empty house was always nice, as much as you loved your father he was either home or at the store constantly. It was nice to get some true alone time. 

You got ready quickly, brushed your hair and teeth, put on fresh clothes, your stupid uniform hat, and ate a hearty breakfast of cheerios. The next few hours would be spent at the store across the street. You'd promised to not work nights so you planned to close around 10 PM.

You opened the store and flipped the sign to open while making sure everything was put together. You made sure to restock the Bugles, and also made sure to make a note that you'd have to order more. 

Business at the store was always a little slow. The few people in town didn't necessarily do their grocery shopping at a quicky mart, but the few teenagers there had lovingly dubbed it their hangout after they heard some weird noises coming from the old garage just outside of town. You remember the day they all came running back into town crying because they swore it was haunted.

The garage had been up for decades, it used to be run by your uncle when there were around 3000 more people living there. Your father inherited it after your uncle's passing around 20 years ago, but between the lack of business and the fact that his children had all moved leaving him short-staffed he abandoned it and is still trying to sell it to this day. Right now the building is just sitting there, probably home to a bunch of wild animals. Probably a lot of rats.

You sat at the counter doing nothing but watching daytime television and scrolling through your phone for a few hours before someone actually came in. You looked up and greeted them, assuming it to be a teenager or two looking for a soda, but nope.

"Hey there, ma'am." Lucas tipped his tacky cowboy hat at you and flashed you a grin.

Lucas was a rather tall man, around 6'4, with blonde hair and brown eyes and a smile that made you want to punch him. He took himself very seriously and considered himself a sheriff of sorts. He always wore his stupid cowboy hat and would probably slit your throat if you ever dared disrespect the troops. He bothered you, especially considering you were one of the only women here around his age.

"Hello, Lucas." You attempted not to grimace, "How can I help you today?"

"The question is, how can I help you?" He walked up to the counter and rested his elbows on it, leaning his face towards you, "Your daddy told me you had a run in with some scary thugs and said he wanted me to keep an eye on you. I just wanted to let you know that there's nothing to worry about. I know everyone who comes in and out of this town. Nothing slips by me." 

You smiled awkwardly, wanting to dispute the fact that they came in and out of this town before and he didn't even notice, but you kept your mouth shut.

"Uhh, I appreciate it." 

"When you closing? I can walk you home." 

"I live across the street, I don't really need an escort, but thank you." 

"You sure? I'd hate for you to just get grabbed right outside your door."

You wanted to roll your eyes so badly. You wanted him to leave. You hated how pushy he was. You've seen these supposed "thugs" firsthand. The smallest of the duo was roughly Lucas' height in the first place, and the bigger of the duo was a good foot taller. Having a wannabe cowboy with a bad leg by your side wasn't gonna stop them if they really wanted to nab you.

"I'm fine." You closed your eyes for a moment and sighed, "Listen, I appreciate you doing this for my dad and all, but I'm working right now, and I don't want you to distract me from my duties."

"Alright, alright." He put his hands in the air and stepped back. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll check back in with ya when you're not in such a bad mood." He walked out of the store but not before throwing you a wink.

You wanted to kill him.

\---

Roadhog was a light sleeper. A pin dropping could wake him up. Living with Junkrat it made it a little hard to sleep, but it was beneficial since they both were constantly pursued. So when he was awoken by the distant sound of cars he was thankful for his instinct.

Looking outside he spotted two police squad cars coming towards their shack. It would only be a few minutes before they arrived. Roadhog guessed he had about 5 minutes to get Junkrat up before they were in the building. 

Roadhog grabbed his blanket and carefully folded it up and put it into the storage compartment of his motorcycle. His hook and scrap gun were in his hand shortly after, both were resting next to the couch he slept on. He left the white sheet he used to cover his motorcycle lying on the ground.

The floor hatch was open, neither men had bothered closing it the night before. Roadhog slammed his hook against the metal trap door and not a second after he heard Junkrat yelp as he presumably fell off his cot.

"Oi! What's wrong with you!" Junkrat appeared at the bottom of the ladder, "It's only 8 o'clock! Thievin' don't start 'til noon!" 

"Cops." Was all Roadhog grunted out.

"Oh, well in that case. Help me up, mate!" 

Roadhog lowered his hook and easily lifted the man out of the hole. Junkrat wasted no time scurrying to his bombs and arming himself with the explosives. They both paused when they heard the opening and closing of car doors.

The doors opened and a cop was quickly yanked towards Roadhog and shot in the face. The officers had almost no time to prepare, none of them had actually expected to find anyone here. The three remaining officers tried their best to defend themselves but they all failed to even hit the maniacal duo. 

Roadhog pulled Junkrat back by his harness after he attempted to go loot the bodies. 

"We're going now." 

"But I just wanna see what they got! A little corpse looting never hurt."

Roadhog proceeded to drop Junkrat into the sidecar before hopping on his motorcycle too.

"Someone tattled," Roadhog growled out. He knew exactly who ratted them out, and if she wanted to make problems, she would damn well have to deal with it.

"Where we gonna go now?" Junkrat tucked himself into the sidecar and got comfortable as the motorcycle began to roar to life.

Roadhog didn't answer, instead choosing to rev up his hog and speed out.

\---

Your shift was finally over. You were exhausted from your day of sitting down and watching cartoons in a stuffy convenience store. After Lucas left the only customers you got were the group of teenagers who were just there to buy chips, and Miss Margaret who stopped by to say hello and grab some cold medicine. 

You entered your house after locking up the store. The house was dark, which was odd since you always kept at least one light on if you knew you were coming home late. You just shrugged and figured a bulb blew or something. You threw off your stupid hat and flicked on a light switch.

Light filled the house and you immediately knew something wasn't right. Your couch was askew and a bunch of magazines and books you had lying about the coffee table were scattered around the floor. You paused and listened. Your hand reached into the umbrella stand next to the door and grabbed the baseball bat your father insisted to store there.

You were positive that if someone was still in your house, they knew you were there. You weren’t in the habit of sneaking into your own home. You peeked your head around every corner and inspected your father’s room, the kitchen, and the bathroom before deciding that whoever was there wasn’t anymore.

The baseball bat was put back quickly and you hightailed it to your room so that you could charge your dead phone and find a place to stay for a while. Probably Mr. Spencer, he was a retired locksmith and could help you change the locks and you’ve known him since diapers. You were sure he’d let you stay with him til your father got back. You had no interest in telling your father about this until he got home. He hasn’t seen your sister or even had a vacation for a good 15 years. If he knew that someone came in without anyone knowing he’d be home within five minutes and would probably put the both of you into witness protection.

You didn’t even have time to turn your door knob fully before you were picked up and slammed against the wall. A large hand held you up by your arms and your feet dangled, unable to touch the floor. You kicked and shouted in surprise, barely registering what the hell was even happening.

The man holding you pulled you forward only to slam you back against the wall. The impact caused you to still and groan.

Finally, you got a look of who held you against your will. You froze when your eyes met the black pig mask that laid on that now confirmed thug’s face. You were extremely upset that you were probably going to get killed, but you were probably even more upset that both your father and Lucas were right.

“Who are you? What do you want!” You asked. Your body shimmied and your feet kicked out slightly, not necessarily trying to harm the pig boy but more trying to get back onto the ground.

The smaller man swayed out from further into your room and waved at you.

“Hello, you little tattletale!” His tone started somewhat jovial but descended into outright hostility. 

You froze, finally registering the man’s accent. You hadn’t talked to them long enough when they came into the store to recognize it. 

Australians.

Once feared for their innate ability to coexist with all the venomous animals you could think of are now feared for having the most hostile, radioactive landscape anywhere else on earth. Anyone that came out of Australia after the fallout wasn’t right in the head, and while some went on to live somewhat normally, there are a lot who still believe and practice the kill or be killed premise of their homeland. 

You typically didn’t fear people based on where they were from, but right then your legs are off the floor, your head was still swimming from the earlier slam, and you were very afraid.

“Tattletale? I don’t know what you’re saying!” You were getting slightly frantic. You could see their weapons at their side and you were extremely afraid of the giant hook just a couple inches from your body. 

“You told the coppers that you saw us! And you didn’t even warn us beforehand!” The smaller man threw his hands into the air and grunted, “Usually people have the decency to tell ya that they’re callin’ the cops!”

“I didn’t call the cops!” You looked between the two men, “I don’t even know who you are!”

“If you didn’t, then who did, huh?” He didn’t even give you a chance to open your mouth before speaking again, “YOU were the only one who saw us! YOU ratted us out!” He punctuated every you with a finger poking your nose.

“The people here are nosy! They’re always looking at new people! One of the neighbors probably did it! Please, let me down! I’ll give you anything you want.” You quickly resorted to bargaining. You weren’t gonna die having lived in a tiny ass town your entire life!

“I don’t give a hoot what you have, I can just kill ya and take it! But you made ONE MISTAKE!” He held up two fingers, “You woke me up at eight.”

The pig man turned his head to look at his buddy. Not even a second later you were dropped to the floor.

You landed on your knees and rubbed the back of your head and the areas he gripped tightly on your arms.

“What’re you doin’, Roadie? We gonna let her run and chase ‘er?” He seemed very excited at the idea and smiled widely. 

You shuddered and looked to the large man, ‘Roadie’, frantically.

“We’ll stay here.” 

“Huh?” Both you and the filthy boy said at the same time.

“Cops know were around here. Consider this our house now.” As if to accentuate his words, the large man collapsed onto your bed. The mattress and frame bent downwards where he sat.

“So we’re just gonna let her go!” The blonde stomped his peg leg.

“She stays here.” That pig mask stared straight at your face as he spoke, “She doesn’t leave at all, doesn’t talk to nobody without us listening.”

You stood and just stared, for a good few seconds. Technically speaking, this was a very good alternative to dying. But these were dirty men hijacking YOUR house, lying in YOUR bed, and fondling YOUR stuffed animals, some of which were limited edition that you paid good money for.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” You held up both your hands and furrowed your brows, “You’re putting ME on house arrest? You’re going to just stay here like some free hotel? Who even are you guys?!”

Big man just sighed while the dirty man could barely contain his excitement.

“We’re Junkrat and Roadhog! Villains extraordinaire!”

All you could really do was stare as Junkrat struck a pose. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You really just wanted to go to bed.

“So, uh, do you guys want to sleep in a room that’s not filled with pink, frilly stuff, and stuffed animals? We have a guest room?” You suggested hopefully, your body was still tense.

“No, I like this room.” Roadhog seemed more than content to just be on your overcrowded bed. 

“I’ll take the guest room! This lug takes up a room like nothin’ else!” Junkrat ambled out of your room and into the hallway, all the while talking about everything and nothing. 

You supposed the couch was fine too.


	4. Lonely

Boy, you were tired.

Having two strange men hijack your house had naturally put you on edge. You laid on the couch for hours, your eyes so desperately wanting sleep but your mind keeping you alert. You weren’t sure if you could sleep anyway, Junkrat’s snoring was loud. Loud enough to be heard through a closed door and down the hall.

You charged your phone throughout the night and kept yourself occupied with it. You didn’t want to wake the two as you weren’t sure what they’d do to you if you made them angry. You didn’t want to find out.

Your phone’s 7 AM alarm went off, startling you. Darude Sandstorm started blaring through the house. You rushed to turn it off, falling off the couch in the process. You heard a door open down the hall and footsteps coming towards the living room as you finally clicked off the alarm. You froze in place as you stared at the hall, you phone still clasped tightly in your hands.

Roadhog stood at the end of the hall, he didn’t look frazzled or anything, and he still had that cute - yet frightening mask on his face. He made no noise aside from his breathing. He was unnerving, the way he just stood there and practically wheezed. You knew he was watching you, what else would he be doing?

He stared you down for what seemed like hours before finally walking up to you and holding his hand out. Your gaze flicked down to his hand and you stared at it dumbly. Did he want to help you up? It didn’t seem in character for him to want to help you. He seemed pretty peeved at you yesterday, and only backed off when he decided he needed you.

It was a pretty good idea in retrospect. Hide in a house with someone the town knows and have them cover for you, that’s what you were. Cover. Sure they could just kill you and take your house for themselves, but people would notice you were gone. You might not have been the most active community member but your father was well liked so the people paid attention to you in turn.

Roadhog sighed. You looked scared and unsure and he was tired of waiting. He reached down and snatched your phone out of your hand. You didn’t have a passcode on it, you never had anyone to hide from, so he scrolled freely through your outgoing messages and calls, just to be sure. He’d made sure to listen very carefully last night. He never heard your voice or doors opening at any point last night, just the occasional shuffling and the godforsaken snoring.

“I-I need to go to work today.” You stated nervously. You wanted to make it clear what you were doing. You didn’t want to come home to him shoving you against a wall again. Well, maybe in a different context, but not in the way he did the night before.

God why are you thinking about him like that, he could kill you with his bare hands.

Actually, that’s kinda hot.

You pursed your lips and shut your thoughts up.

“No.” Was the only reply you got. He resumed staring at you, your phone still in his large hand.

“Well, I can’t just leave it closed. Can I call someone to take over? Uh, please?”

You stared at each other for a few moments before he handed you your phone and plopped down on the couch. He was practically your height sitting down. He made a point to look straight at you as you dialed up Duncan.

“Uh, hey, Duncan? I know it’s like, super early and I gave you no notice at all, but do you want to work today?”

Duncan’s voice was tired, he had been asleep before you called and you felt bad waking him up and asking this of him, but you were scared dammit, he could do this for you.

“Well, I don’t really know if I can be ready in an hour.”

“No no no, that’s completely fine. You can work at around 10, I’m just not, um, feeling very good?” You closed your eyes at the way that lie came out, “My head just hurts, and I just want to go back to bed, It’s okay if you open at 10 as long as you stay until 6, is that okay?”

“Yeah, sounds great. I’ll be there around 10. You want me to stop and get you anything?”

“No no, that’s fine, just go on straight to work, and don’t come over or tell anyone, because I’m absolutely fine, just need some sleep is all.” You laughed nervously before you both said your goodbyes.

“You’re a bad liar,” Roadhog said.

“I know! I’ve never had to lie! And then you two came along!” You pointed at him accusingly before realizing what you were doing. You laughed nervously, “I mean, there’s always room to learn. Lying is a, uh, life skill?” You pursed your lips and tiptoed backward, “I was gonna make some breakfast. You like breakfast? You like food? Eggs?”

God, you were nervous. There was a behemoth of a man that you were oddly attracted to sitting on your couch. His friend was still snoring away and both of them came into your house and threatened you with physical force and a surprising amount of bombs. You were nervous and scared, and a little turned on, but the last part is probably only because you’ve never had an actual boyfriend or girlfriend or even a crush. Your first kiss was a pachimari plushie your dad got you for your eighth birthday. God, you need a date or a drink.

Roadhog just continued to stare as you fumbled around the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how to take you. He didn’t entirely believe you when you said you didn’t turn them in, but they needed a place to hide and where better than with the same person that caused this mess in the first place. You were easily scared and intimidated by him, he thought it’d be easy to keep you in line, and so far he’d been correct. You bent with no pressure applied when he told you that you couldn’t work today. You apparently lived alone and you only had 3 contacts on your phone, only one of which you texted frequently. It was a good situation for him and Junkrat, they’d stay here for a week or so then kill you and leave.

It was even better considering her room. All the stuffed animals were in amazing condition. A lot of them were rare or special edition, you either couldn’t get them anymore or you’d have to fork out thousands just to smell one. It was obvious that you loved them considering your room was practically devoted to them. And Roadhog fit pretty easily onto your bed. It was huge, a lot bigger than you needed, and filled to the brim with soft blankets and plushies. It was a dream and Roadhog was definitely going to take as much as he could.

The smell of eggs and hashbrowns drifted throughout the house. You weren’t an exceptional cook but the things you liked to eat you had the recipes down perfectly. Your hashbrowns and eggs were always perfectly seasoned and always cooked to perfection. The hashbrowns were always brown and crispy while the eggs were the perfect mixture of gooey, cheesy, and runny. You were determined to butter up your captors so you made enough to feed a village. You grabbed your larger plates and piled them full, putting the rest into containers for Junkrat.

You brought the plate with the most food into the living room and carefully placed it on the coffee table in front of Roadhog.

“I’m not sure about the whole, uh, mask situation? So just, do whatever and I’ll just… stay in the kitchen.” You grinned at him, very unsure of yourself before returning to the kitchen. You wanted to see his face of course, but did he want you to see it? Probably not. You’re not dying just to see what the perfect man looks like.

Roadhog stared down at his food silently as you retreated into the kitchen. There were no walls separating the kitchen from the living room, but you made a point to keep your back to him and head forward. He respected that, he knew you were terrified of him, but he respected you for respecting his privacy like you did. Whether it be out of fear or kindness, he didn’t care. He only lifted his mask enough to eat and he kept his eyes on you the entire time. He respected you, but he didn’t trust you.  
Roadhog made sure to take tiny bites. He had a big appetite but he hated getting food all over himself. The food was very good, he was thankful she was a good cook as he didn’t want to cook for himself and Junkrat. Junkrat never respected the things he put time into doing and it bothered the large man more than he’d admit. He’s always appreciated hard work and effort and when he’d spend hours making a meal with not even a thank you it didn’t seem worth it to continue putting in so much effort. Not that Roadhog didn’t want to do it for himself, but he didn’t necessarily have it in him for himself anymore.

He wanted to enjoy things like he used to but he finds it harder and harder each day. He wanted to cook for people and be told how good it is, he wanted to share good moments with someone he cared about. Sure, he had Junkrat, but the younger man hardly had a lot in common with him. They were friends, and close friends at that, but Roadhog wanted more.

Roadhog paused and stared at his food. The small fork in his hands rested at the edge of the half eaten plate of food. His eyes glanced up to the woman making a point to not look anywhere but the plate in front of her. 

He was lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of Roadhog stories have him together with Junkrat and that's totally cool and all, but I personally am only in love with Roadhog so Junkrat will not be romanced by you or Roadhog in this story. Only because I'm extremely possessive and want that big hunk of man meat for myself.


End file.
